


The Consequences

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Series: New Girlfriend [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp and Jaina go on vacation where they elope.  When they get back and inform their family chaos ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeframe:** 14 months post-New Jedi Order series.
> 
> This is a sequel to The Chase and New Girlfriend which I suggest reading before this, but you don’t need to to understand this.

We had been dating for fourteen months and what a crazy fourteen months it has been! They had started out almost perfectly. When they had told her parents it had started getting crazy. First her father knocking him out with his blaster. Then when they had told them about the impending pregnancy they saw their lives flash before their eyes, and they even still had their scars to prove it.

Kyp and Jaina had come quite a long way in their relationship. Now it was time for a nice long vacation. Well not exactly long but Kyp could dream. Jaina and him were sitting on the beach on Naboo, enjoying each others company, enjoying the peaceful silence from blasters.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Kyp said to Jaina, while he closed his eyes and inhaled the salty smell of the ocean.

“It is very peaceful here. So quiet, not to mention beautiful.” Jaina had something on her mind, Kyp could tell. He decided to just wait and let her talk when she was ready.

After a few minutes of silence Jaina spoke quietly, “How bout we get married here?”

“That’s fine with me, but you’ll have to talk to your mother. Wasn’t she set on having the wedding on Zonoma Sekot?” Jaina’s mother had sat down and planned the whole wedding within the last two months due to the fact Jaina was pregnant. She was adamant about Jaina not walking down the aisle about to burst.

“I didn’t mean with everyone else.” Jaina turned cautiously toward Kyp who was looking at her curiously. “I mean…we should elope. Just you an…”

“WHAT?” Kyp exploded at her. “Do you understand how much trouble we’ll be in when your family finds out what we did? Not to mention I’m the one who keeps getting hurt!”

Jaina sat up and scooted closer to her fiancée. “But you love me, right?” Jaina gave him the saddest looking eyes he had ever seen, and not waiting for a response continued, “And you wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

Kyp groaned, but kissed Jaina lightly. Jaina cheered then got up and dragged Kyp with her. Kyp would do anything for her and she knew it. He loved her more than anything in the galaxy.

“So where are we going?”

“I’ve already got us an appointment with a minister. The appointment is in one hour so you need to go back and put your best suit on. It’s hanging on the back of our door. I‘m going to change in another room that the owner lent me for the occasion.” Jaina kissed him lightly and ran up to the hotel.

As Kyp walked into his room thinking of all the ways this could backfire. But he did love Jaina and there was no way he could ever displease her.

~;~;~;

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Kyp leaned in closer to Jaina and touched her soft lips with his own. He had always dreamed of this moment, but he never thought it could be as wonderful as this. They were standing on a balcony overlooking the beautiful beach they had been on earlier, with the sun setting in the background. Jaina looked absolutely radiant in a white silk dress with beads running down the front.

He couldn’t imagine a happier moment in his life. All he thought of for the next three days was Jaina and how happy they would be together, along with their baby that would be born within six months. He had no thought of the consequences that would ensue when they got home tomorrow.

~;~;~;

As Kyp and Jaina walked down the landing ramp they couldn’t help but smile at their family gathered there. They had talked on the trip home about revealing to them the elopement. They had decided to reveal it right away, to lessen the impact. What they hadn’t considered was that they would already know. The first to react was Leia.

While Leia was no longer the Chief of State, she was still a very influential person and had many contacts around the galaxy. She had been the first to hear of the elopement and she was the most unhappiest of everyone. She had spent a lot of time planning and preparing Jaina’s wedding. This was her only daughter and she had planned on giving her a very Royal Alderranian ceremony. As far as she was concerned Kyp was to blame for the unfortunate turn of events and no amount of persuading from her husband and brother were going to convince her otherwise.

“Hello Jaina, Kyp,” Leia muttered, tight-lipped as they approached. Immediately she nodded toward two uniformed officers at the back of the gathering, who stepped forward.

When the two men were within reach of Kyp they spoke, “Kyp Durron? We need you to come with us for questioning.”

“What for?” Kyp asked loudly, outraged.

“On the suspicion of treason,” one officer stated in clipped tones.

“Treason?! This is ridiculous!” Jaina grabbed one of Kyp’s arms to keep him rooted to the spot.

Jaina was now enraged, which considering with her hormones out of balance due to the pregnancy, was not a good thing. “Mother, what the heck did you do? Just because you didn’t get the perfect little wedding you wanted for us you created some trumped up charges to get Kyp thrown in jail! Well you’re mistaken if you think Kyp was the one who encouraged the elopement. It was all my idea and the only reason Kyp did it was because I basically twisted his arm!.” Jaina took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, when she spoke again it was in a much quieter tone. “Mom, I love you. You mean the world to me, and you did a wonderful job planning the wedding but it wasn’t _my_ wedding. I had no say in anything from that wedding. We didn’t mean to hurt you but I needed to do this in my own way.”

Leia nodded yet again to the guards who stepped away from Kyp and behind the doors from the platform. “I’m sorry sweetie. I love you, too, and as long as you’re happy then I’m happy for you.

“How about we all get some dinner and then you and Kyp can go check out the apartment that we’re giving you as a wedding gift?”

Jaina smiled warmly and engulfed her mother in a hug.

As they started to walk away Kyp wrapped his arms around Jaina and muttered in her ear, “I’m not sure I want to be in your family anymore. Is it too late to change my mind?”

~;~;~;~;~;  



End file.
